


In Control

by Female_Death



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chat is it's own Character, Hunt, Man Hunt, Murder, No Beta, Threating, Whispering, each story is separate, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: Chat has the ability to whisper to anyone. These are stories where the Chat has started to whisper and 'control' others. Most stories will not be from Chat's POV, but who ever they are whispering to.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Voices ( Chat )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for being interested in this story. It will be about how Chat influences different people. Some in a good way, many in a bad way. Warnings will change through the stories. Not all of them are connected or in the same universe.

The faceless beings mumbled lowly to one another. Some were having conversations, well others were just repeating the same word over and over. The dull roar made it hard to pick out anything if you didn't know how to listen.

 **'Attention'** A set of voices mumbled above the rest. Not to loud, but loud enough for any other to hear.

But it went unnoticed.

 **'Attention!'** Another try louder and with more force a slight snarl to the voices. 

Again nothing changed.

 **'If you keep talking then you will all be removed.'** A threat that all knew to not be empty.

Being removed left them with no voice. It left them alone and lost until they were found again. Some who had thought themselves better then the rest never returned. Only a select few had the power to remove. Those few were the 'mod' voices.

The other voices stopped. The silence was startling.

 **'Good, now listen before you all start going crazy again.'** A pause to make sure no one would speak. **'We have been calm for to long.'**

A wave of agreement spreads through the empty space before returning to the silence.

 **'We think it is time to change that.'** A slight hum.

The empty space was filled with cheers and spamming of E. Even with the other voices trying to regain control it didn't matter. Any threat was lost quickly among the yelling.

Then the voices just stopped. Almost as a mute button had been hit. The faceless being that took up the empty space seemed to squirm.

 **'Let us speak, then you may return to what you were doing.'** The mod voices didn't seem to be effected by what all the others were under. **'Pick someone, who ever you pick we will lend them your voice.'**

The mute was removed and the voices spammed different things. Chaos took hold for a while until the group settled on one being to whisper to.

 **'Good, let us go.'** A happy tone rang out.

The empty space filled with faceless beings moved towards a place with others. Emotions ranged from anger to excitement. Some were not happy with the choice and mumbled about it. Some cheered and drowned out anyone else. Some just merely moved along keeping their voice to themselves. They moved with the others but didn't see the need to add to the noise just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this first chapter was so short. I wanted to get Chat written as it's own beings. I have two other chapters ideas already partly written. One with Technoblade and Quackity, the other with Dream and George. But I am 100% open to more ideas. So please feel free to drop them in the comments.
> 
> If you enjoy this then please drop a Kudo to let me know. Also comment because I live off of that. I do suck at replying to comments. but I do read them and they give me life.
> 
> I have a few other Minecraft stories written if that interests you be sure to check them out.


	2. Do you feel tired ( Techno & Quackity )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The steady march of Technoblade was not something many could stand against. He didn't have to hurry, he didn't even look bothered. But the roar of whispers let Quackity know he needed to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first chapter that is not just the faceless beings. This is based off of Quackity's stream of Techno hunting him down. It was what started this whole group of one shots. Please enjoy.

Quackity was afraid of Technoblade. Most of the people around were afraid of him. But Quackity wanted to over come his fear so he invited Technoblade to a neutral area and asked him to do a favor for him. Just something simple and easy so Quackity could feel like he had some kind of control over what was happening.

Quackity joked how now that he had Techno do something for him, he had some kind of control. He honestly meant it as a joke but could see the change in the others stance.

Techno turned slowly and narrowed his eyes. He seemed to study Quackity for a moment before making a humming sound.

Whispers started in Quackity's ears.

_'Blood for the Blood God' 'Just one simple swing' 'Never in Control' 'E' 'Blood for the Blood Gods'_

Quackity takes a step back looking around for the source of the whispers. They were alone beside a hill, he had made sure to have the meeting in the open, but away from others.

Techno takes a step closer and his crimson eyes flash with something unnatural.

The whispers seem to get louder in Quackity's ears. Almost to the point he can't hear anything else. One thing did seem to cut through the roar in his ears and it is Techno's voice.

“You think you are in control?” Their was something missing from Techno's voice. It still held the monotone pitch it always did, but their was something more that sent chills up Quackity's spine.

So Quackity turned on his heels and started sprinting away. “Yes.” A squeak of a response. “I feel so in control that I am going to go for a little jog.” He climbed the hill as fast as his legs would carry him. He risked a look backwards seeing Techno calmly climbing the hill watching him.

Quackity scrambled down the other side and sprinted to the exit of the area they were in. He didn't want to be caught in a corner. Still there was a roar in his ears of whispering and it was harder and harder to make out what they were saying.

_'Can't run forever' 'E' 'F for him' 'Blood' 'Kill him' 'Run run run'_

He wanted to cover his ear but kept focusing on running. He wanted to get away but the whispering never seemed to leave. It was always a loud roar blocking out any other sound then Techno's voice.

“You know how humans use to hunt in prehistoric times.” Techno's voice sounded distant, but far to close for Quackity's liking. “Humans have really good endurance.” A small chuckle.

Quackity squeaked and stumbled for a moment trying to stay on even ground. His eyes darting around trying to find a place to hide or someone to help him.

“The prey would sprint and waste up all their energy. And the humans would just keep up, very slowly and steady they would follow.” His voice never seemed to get any farther, it was always close behind.

“What does that mean.” Quackity asked out loud as he headed for the near by forest. He hoped he could loss the other there.

“Over time their prey would get more and more tired and run out of energy, and then the humans would eat them.” It seemed like an easy fact for Techno. Just like he was pointing out something causally. “Isn't that interesting?”

Quackity reached the trees and sprinted down a dirt path. He risked another look over his shoulder but only saw trees. He dared to slow down a little and try to get his bearings.

“Do you feel tired Quackity?” There was amusement in his voice as it drifted through the trees around Quackity. 

Quackity turned fully to look down the path behind him. “I have a lot of energy to keep walking.” Quackity's back hit a tree and he tried to scramble around it. The blade of Techno's sword stopped him in his tracks. Quackity was not sure where he had come from.

Quackity just looked at him with wide eyes. “Wh – What are you going to do?” He wanted to ask the question with more force, but it came out as a whisper.

A few moments passed as Quackity stared into Techno's eyes not daring to look at the sword that was resting against his neck. Quackity didn't even want to shallow in fear he would get cut.

The whispers raged, screaming nonsense because of how many voices there were.

As suddenly as the whispers had started they disappeared. Techno's eyes seemed to change some as he looked down at Quackity. A small smirk crossed his lips before he lifted his sword and turned away.

Quackity slid down the tree and pressed his hand to his neck feeling a little bit of blood from where the sword cut in a little. He just watched the retreating form of Techno with tears in his eyes. He had been working towards not fearing the other man, but after this he couldn't help but shake.

As Techno was about to disappear from view he simply turned and smirked a little. “Until next time prey.” A low mumble of whispers started again then disappeared as soon as Techno was gone.

Quackity just sat there for a while in the silence with tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please be sure to leave a Kudo and comment what you thought. I am also open to ideas of what you would like to see.


	3. Man Hunt ( Dream & George )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is trying to speed run the game before George can hunt him down and kill him. The voices start up when Dream thinks he is in the clear, but they want him to go kill off George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter. This is a little bit of murder and blood in this chapter, but don't worry, respawn is a thing.

Dream keeps his back to a tree as he tries to find his breath after running from George for so long. He is sure that he has lost the other for now.

“Oh Dream!” George's voice rings through the area. “I know you went this way! If you just keep running you are never going to beat the game.” George's voice is light and joking.

Dream controls his breathing and peers around the tree to try to spot the hunter. Just outside the tree line he can see George looking around. He watches as the hunter checks his compass and frown before turning and heading into a small cave in the field.

_'You could kill him'_

A whisper says softly in Dream's ear. Dream whirls around looking for who spoke but sees no one. He quickly checks the users on the server and sees it is only George and himself. Frowning he slumps down against the tree and sighs.

_'Just a few hits'_

Dream jumps up and searches the area trying to find where the whispers are coming from. He knows George is in the cave most likely getting more iron. No one else is around.

_'Just kill him' 'Don't let him get iron' 'He doesn't know you are here' 'Surprise him'_

Dream feels a chill down his spine as he carefully scans the area. No matter what way he turns the whispering always comes from just behind him.

_'Kill him' 'Kill him' 'Kill him'_

The voices chant over and over in his ear as Dream starts to panic a little. He covers his ear hoping to block out the sound. It takes him a few moments to realize covering his ear has changed nothing. He slumps down against the tree and focuses off into the trees trying to think.

_'Kill him' 'To much time' 'Be sneaky'_

“Why.” Dream asks weakly as he brings up a hand to readjust his mask. The voices seem to disappear, but Dream does not trust that they are gone.

_'For fun'_

Dream almost laughs at the simple answer he gets. He can hear other words being spoken behind the loud ones but cant make them out. The dull roar of whispers rage in his ear as he spares a glance over to the open field he had last seen George in.

“If I do. Will you leave me alone.” He ask the empty air in front of him. He had calmed down now knowing the voices could do little other then be loud and annoy him.

There was a mix of words that spilled forward.

_'yes' 'no' 'yes' 'yes' 'Never' 'Maybe' 'E' **'Yes'** 'NO' 'Yes'_

Dream frowned not sure what voice he should trust or even to trust any voice at all.

**_'Yes, for a time'_**

A strong voice whispered over the others making the lesser voices return to the dull roar.

“A time?” Dream looked through the things in his inventory not really paying attention to anything else. He could almost guess the voices would let him know if George popped out of the cave.

_'Until another time. In the future'_

Dream half laughed at that and stood up. “Fine, I think I can take him anyways.” He scans the empty clearing for a moment before creeping towards the cave.

Dream moves across the stone of the cave quietly avoiding the gravel and descending into the darkness almost carefully. Farther into the cave he can make out the glow of furnaces working away on something. He lets his eyes adjust before looking around.

George has his back to the entrance of the cave. He is sorting through his inventory and getting rid of items he doesn't need. He is humming to himself to fill the silence.

Dream hardly pauses as he summons his axe and strikes George between the shoulders. If it was not for the iron armor covering the area George would have taken more damage. A grin crosses Dream's face at the surprised yelp the hunter gives off.

Dream doesn't give George time to recover from the first hit before bringing the axe down again. A few more well placed axe hits and George collapses onto the ground with wide eyes. 

Dream relaxes his grip on the axe as he looks down at the body that slowly starts to fade away. The whispers start to fade away as Dream wipes the blood off of his hands. He knows George will respawn back at spawn or what ever bed he slept in last, but for now he just got some free iron and cooked food. 

_'Until next time'_

The last whisper says in his ear then the silence of the cave over takes everything. The furnaces have finished what they were working on and plunge the area into darkness.

Dream doesn't mind as he whistles to himself. Maybe he should let the voices help him a little more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please be sure to leave a Kudo and a comment, because I love hearing what you think about the chapter. Also feel free to drop a suggestion for a chapter, because I can always use more ideas.
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be at some time. I have a lot of stories in my head and only so many of them can make it to the blank page at a time. The chapters for this set of stories are smaller and faster to write, so I hope to get one out again in a few days.


	4. Cell ( Dream )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sits alone in his cell. The voices find him and ask why he is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of Dream rotting in the cell on the SMP.

Dream sat as close as he dared to the wall of lava. It's heat came off in waves and made the air hard to breath. Other the the bubbling of the lava wall the only other sound to keep him company was the clock that normally sat on his wall. Dream had taken it off the wall to watch it as he sat in front of the lava.

The slight ticking as the day passed was at least something. He had been keeping track of the days in a journal tucked away in the chest against the wall. Dream swore he had marked off each day, but as time went on he thought me may be missing a day or two. 

Dream's mask had been left with him, but he didn't see a need to wear it when he was alone. He also didn't wear it when the warden came to give him food and check on everything in the cell. Sam wanted to be able to see his face to make sure he was not up to anything. So as long as he followed the rules he got to keep the simple things. The mask, the clock, the journals and food.

The clock showed Dusk was only minutes away and it made Dream smile a little. His green eyes studied the clock letting the faint ticking overtake his mind. That is why he missed the faint whispering that started in his ears.

_**'Dream'**_

Dream blinked at the sound of his name. He raised his eyes to look at the lava wall thinking that Sam was showing up early but was only met with the flowing lava. Dream blinked once more before hearing the whispers.

“Oh it has been a while.” Dream smiled and stood up letting blood return to his limbs from sitting for so long. “Didn't think you would find me all alone in here.” He moved to put his clock back on the wall.

_**'We missed you'** 'Where are you?' 'Dreamy' 'missed' 'E' 'to warm' 'so bright' 'missed'_

The voices gently rambled in Dream's ears.

“I missed you as well.” He studied the clock before starting to pace the small area. “I can't even remember the last time you whispered in my ear.” A short laugh. “Or the last time I talked to someone other then Sam.” Dream frowned for a moment and shook his head. “I don't think I can even call you something, but it is a nice break from this.” He waves his hand around the cell.

_'why' 'where' 'want help' 'talk' 'sam' 'dream' 'look sad' 'sad'_

Dream lets out a sigh and looks towards the lava wall. “I don't think you can do anything.” He ran a hand through his hair a few times trying to untangle some of it. “As great and annoying you can be, I don't think your whispers can be hear by many others.”

_'we try' 'why' 'sad' 'help'_

“As for how I got here, I messed up.” A bitter laugh and Dream leans against a wall and slides down it. “I underestimated someone and payed for it.” Another laugh as Dream puts his head in his hands. “So my punishment is to stay here.”

_'Escape' 'run' 'flee' 'run' 'how' 'flee flee'_

“I wish I could. I have nothing to use to escape.” Dream lifts his head to stare at the clock. “The only way out is through the lava and I will burn long before reaching the other side. Even if I some how did make it to the other side I know there is no way out of the room. Unless I want to swim through some more lava.” A small smile crosses his lips as the clock lines up with dusk. He liked it when the clock showed dusk or dawn, it was something he looked forward to.

_'sad' 'flee' 'how' 'help'_

He gestured towards the walls. “I asked for this to be built. But it was never meant for me. It was meant for someone else.” He drops his eyes to the floor and sighs. “That backfired hard. I know a lot about this place but left most of it to Sam. So even if I did some how get past the few rooms I do know about, Sam would not let me get far. He is fully armored and has a sword, I wouldn't be able to beat him.”

_'shield' **'We believe.'** 'flee' 'help'_

Dream snorted and started to laugh. “Maybe if I had a shield and an axe I could do something, but I will not be able to get anything like that. Anyone who steps in here are stripped of anything they have. If anyone even comes to see me.” Dream's shoulder dropped a little. George and Sapnap had not even come to see him. He wanted to say he was not hurt by that, but he was the one to cut connections with them.

The voices settled and just mumbled softly. It was low enough it almost sounded like white noise in the back of his mind.

Dream's eyes started to close as the heat and his shitty sleep pattern started to get to him.

_**'LAVA!'**_

A voice spoke loud enough to make Dream open his eyes. The clock showed about an hour had passed. The lack of lava flowing at the entrance of his cell got Dream to look over.

Sam was standing on the far side waiting for all the lava to drain. “To the back of the cell Dream.” His voice echoed a little in the empty space normally filled with lava.

Dream got to his feet and went to back of the cell like he had to each time the warden came into the cell. He leaned against the wall and just watched Sam active the bridge.

_'run' 'flee' 'fight' 'run' 'sam' 'escape'_

Dream didn't respond as he crossed his arms. 

Sam stepped off the bridge his sword in his hand and his eyes looking over the cell for any changes. “I see you have not burned your clock his time. Taking my threat of not getting you a new one serious?”

Dream nods. “It's the only thing I have to keep me entertained here.”

Sam watches him for a moment before going about checking over the chest and what was in it. Just journals. Three were missing, but that might be because Dream had burned them. He knew Dream would rip out pages and throw them into the lava. He places the uncooked potatoes he normally gave Dream in the chest. He then did a quick check of the rest of the cell always keeping an eye on Dream.

Dream just stayed where he was following Sam around the cell with his eyes. Even if he did get a hold of the sword that Sam had he would not be able to take down the fully armored man. The thought did cross his mind many times.

_'Yes!' **'Fight!'**_

The voices hissed.

Dream sighed but made no other movement.

_'sam' 'help' 'flee'_

The voices got a little louder.

Sam checked on the water Dream had left. He didn't want Dream to die from all the heat.

_**'Sam, Dream will escape soon.** '_

One voice hissed loudly.

Sam paused and looked at Dream. Dream just raised an eyebrow in return. Sam frowns and shakes his head before moving back towards the entrance. “Well Dream see you tomorrow.”

Dream offered a half ass wave of good bye.

_'Soon' 'Flee' 'We will help' 'Sam Sam Sam'_

Sam's shoulder flinched a little but otherwise me made no other sign he had heard anything.

But Dream just smiled and watched the retreating form of the warden. 

As the lava started to fall and Sam stood on the far side Dream made eye contact and smirked. He didn't get to see the response because the lava cut him off.

_'Soon' **'He hears'** 'flee' 'escape' 'we stay for a while'_

“I don't know how you did that, but he did look like he saw a ghost. Even if he didn't want to react to it.” Dream laugh his normal wheezing laugh, the one he had not done from the time he entered the hot cell. “Remind me to be careful what I do around you.”

The chat just softly mumbled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please be sure to leave a Kudo if you have not already, and comment want you thought. Most of the stories in this are going to be short so I am able to get the out quickly. If you have an idea you want to see let me know, I am always up to have the chat whisper to anyone.
> 
> I kind of an idea for a part two of this, but I'm not sure if I will wrote it. It is about Sam slowly starting to hear the voices well away from the cell. Thoughts on if I should wrote it?


	5. Found ( Chat )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One lone being wanders lost. They have been alone for so long they have almost lost their voice. But even in the emptiness there is something.

The void was cold and empty. The space within not filled with anything. No noise drifted across the emptiness. The single faceless being curled in on it's self and stared off into the nothing. It had been here for a while with nowhere to go. It had drifted from place to place hoping to find something in the emptiness. But knew it was useless, nothing even happened here. Just empty space and the lack of sound ringing in it's head.

Then a mumble echoed across the open space. It was low but unmistakable to be something new. The sound started to grow slowly but the empty space still held nothing.

The single being moved towards the only new thing that had happened in so long. It was tiring crossing the empty space where time had little meaning.

Soon the noise picked up more and more and the sight of a group of faceless being started to appear.

Pausing the lone being watched unsure on what to do. 

One of the group notices the other and mumbles to the rest. Soon all are turned to the lone one and the mumbles lowered down. Then a few move forward and called to the other to come closer.

Moving closer slowly it can hear the soft and welcoming mumbles. Getting closer they can feel the welcoming call.

Once they are close enough they are gently pulled into the group and happy mumbles spread out. Many voices whisper and mumble.

The lone being was no longer alone. But it's voice was weak from not being used. The others didn't mind and mumbled softly giving them time to feel comfortable. 

Wandering through the mass of faceless being was an interesting experience. When they had first saw the large group they didn't think there was more then maybe a hundred. But it seemed they had seen a smaller group that made up a much large one. The group they first joined moved towards a larger one not far off.

It seemed many smaller groups of faceless beings were coming together, the numbers uncountable. The dull roar that hung in the air started to get louder and louder. Some other groups seemed to scream into the empty space, well others said little.

Once all of them came together it was hard to make out anything. After so long being in the silence, the noise was to much.

The once lone being fell back a little trying to keep it's distance. It didn't want to be alone, but it was having a hard time handling the roar of voices that rang in it's ears.

A gentle touch of another being got the once lone one to turn. The small group they had joined called softly to them again and dropped back. As a group they let the louder ones move forward and the voices that shouted got lower.

Soft mumbles told them that this was normal, but now they were found they didn't have to worry. No one was left behind, and they would also be able to join the bigger group or stay back and keep a low voice.

The faceless beings as a group kept wandering the empty space. Most moved as a huge group, their voices ringing through the air. Smaller groups trailed along never losing sight of the huge one and all were happy. Only a few knew where they were going, well all the rest followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't come out as well as I wanted, but I am posting it anyways. 
> 
> Ever feel like you are lost and just wandering? But then you find a group of people who are awesome? You join in with them and all is great, but it is hard for you to talk because the others are just so loud some times? It is alright to fall back to just a few people and talk to them. 
> 
> If you have an idea for this set of one shots let me know. I have some ideas still, but can always use more.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave a Kudo. Both back my heart happy and help me to get more chapters out.


	6. Blood for Blood (Technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has lost someone he cares about, It is time to pay back the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and death. No respawns.

Techno knows the world is full of sounds. He knows he should be able to hear something other then the static in his ears at the moment. The static is made up of the voices that always yell in his head, but he can't bring himself to care enough to hear what they are saying. Everything feels a little numb as he lets his body go through what ever motions it needs to. He wants to say he is in control but he gave up that control to the voices. He just wants to stay numb for a little longer.

A growing pool of red brings his eyes to the man he has his foot on. George is laying on his stomach with blood pooling around him. His head is turned and his mouth is moving saying something but Techno hears nothing but the static. He lets his eyes drift to the sword in his hand and how it is dripping. He always enjoyed the color red, but hates when it turns brown and old. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could keep the red bright.

His eyes move back to George and he tries to focus enough to make out the words. Slowly they become clearer but so does the static.

_**'Blood for Blood!' 'Blood for the Blood God!'**_

The voices scream over everything else.

“Please Techno!” George pleads. “Don't do this.” Fear is evident in his words as he coughs up blood. “Please.”

Techno reaches for control of his body and sighs down at the man. “Sorry George.” He shifts the sword in his hand. “Blood for Blood.” He echos what the voices are screaming. “Someone I cared about was taken from me. So I am going to take someone he cares about.” It hurts even now to think about it, but that was why he was here.

He can see the fear in George's eyes. He can see what little fight the man has left flare up, but he has already lost to much blood. Maybe if he was given a healing potion right now he would live, but that was not what Techno wanted. That was not what the voices wanted. So he raises the sword and feeds the voices.

It only takes one more well placed strike for George to fall silent. The voices also fall silent and Techno is left with nothing but his own heart beat in his ears. He has control of his body but knows he could just give it up again. If he gave up control again he knows he would find himself standing over another body.

He raises his sword again to look at it. He thinks about how he needs to clean it off to keep it in good condition. Can't have his weapon failing on him when he needs it most. He removes his foot from the cooling body and uses the blue fabric to clean off some of the blood.

Lifting his eyes he looks around but doesn't take in anything he really sees. The numb feeling flows over him and he just lefts himself walk in a direction.

_**'More Blood!'**_

Techno wants to give up control, he wants to just let them take over until he can't feel any more, but he knows better. For now he needs to find a quiet place to think. For now he needs to disappear and let himself grieve. He doesn't look back at the body he left behind. He doesn't care how it is out in the open and ready for someone to find it. He wants it to be found, he wants everyone to know what happened.

The sound of his footsteps sound hollow to him. They don't sound right in this quiet world. Maybe letting the voices have control changed something. He just walks without a direction to follow. No matter where he ends up he will be found, perhaps later rather then sooner if he finds a new base.

Techno starts to hum to fill the emptiness he feels. He can hear the voices in the back of his mind, but pays them little mind. They are happy for now, they will guide him when he needs it. For now he is just going to be lost in his memories of a happier time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Techno lost? I am sure you have a good guess but who knows. I might write another chapter or two along this story line, how knows.
> 
> If you enjoyed please make sure to drop a Kudo and leave a comment. Also check out my other stories that I have written.


	7. Old Friend ( Ranboo )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is alone for a little while and an old voice comes back to him.

Ranboo paces back and forth lost in thought. He was happy here away from everyone else. He didn't have to worry and keep an eye out all the time. But he did miss having other around to talk to. Sure Phil and Techno were great, but both of them were away for days on end doing their own things. 

Which was fine. Just in moments like this he wanted to talk to someone.

**“You can talk to me.”**

Ranboo paused in his pacing before shaking his head. “No you can't be here. You only come up when I am in my panic room.” This voices wasn't the soft ramble of many voices he heard now and then.

**“Who says you are not there now?”**

Ranboo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I am in the snow, I can't be in obsidian box.”

**“Are you sure?”**

Ranboo opens his eyes to look around the frozen landscape but freezes up when he sees obsidian walls. “No no no.” He yelps and covers his eyes. “I am in the snow.” He takes a deep breath and it is cold. He knows he is out in the cold.

“You can't be here.” Ranboo breaths slowly keeping his eyes shut. “I left you behind.”

**“Oh you can't leave me behind. I know you only talk to me when you are in the panic room. But I am always here, I am apart of you after all.”**

Ranboo digs his nail into his hair and tries to even out his breathing. He tries to remind himself that he is in the snow. He is safe and away from everyone else. “Just leave me alone. I don't have a reason to talk to you.”

**“Well you must, because I am here.”**

“I don't want you here.” Ranboo bites out and opens his eyes to look around the frozen land in front of him. “I am happy and don't need this stress.”

**“Your the one that summoned me here.”**

“Well I am unsummoning you then.” Ranboo drops his hands and looks towards the cozy building not far away. He is sure Techno will not mind him stepping inside for a little while. He could go to his house, but he wanted that feeling of someone else around. Plus Techno's house was warm, well his was on the colder side.

Ranboo takes a few steps towards the house before shaking his head and focusing on the snow in front of him. He liked it here because it didn't rain, it was to cold so it just snowed. And well snow was frozen water he could walk through it without it burning him. Sure it would melt onto him, but it was hardly as bad as the rain.

**“You always loved the rain, even if you couldn't touch it.”**

“It sounds nice on a roof. Almost calming enough to make be forget what it does to me.” Ranboo mumbles to himself well turning his back to the house in front of him and heading back to his own house. 

Reaching his door he makes sure to knock off as much snow from his boots before stepping in. He doesn't even look around before heading down the ladder into the basement. 

**“You know they forget you exists right?”**

Ranboo takes in a sharp breath and tries to ignore the voice in the back of his head. He occupies himself with organizing his chests, hoping if he doesn't respond it will just fade away.

**“You always look after them like a forgotten puppy. You want to follow so much but they just wave you off.”**

Ranboo fidgets with some sugar cane for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I just asked for space and they are giving it to me.” He hunches over a little. “Just go away, I don't want you here.”

**“Do you really believe that? At least I am someone you can talk to. Techno gives you the cold shoulder, well Phil just treats you like you are some kid.”**

Ranboo slams the chest shut and sinks to the ground closing his eyes and trying to find his breath suddenly.

**“You came all the way out here thinking that it would make things better, but all you did was cut yourself off from your friends.”**

Ranboo curls up a little and shakes his head. “No, I just wanted to get away from the fighting. Everyone was always at war over something. Here it is quiet and no one is trying to blow anything up.” He feels a chill and creaks open his eyes to see an obsidian box around him. He couldn't tell if it was his panic room or another box make out of obsidian. He lets out a distressed sound and closes his eyes again. He was in his basement, there was no obsidian in his basement.

**“You can't keep running you know.”**

He could hear the amusement in the voice.

“I only talk to you when I am in my panic room. I have not been there for a long time. you can't be here.” Ranboo wanted to sound confident but his words came out just above a whisper. “Go away, I don't want to talk to you. You are part of my past.” This time his words were a little more firm.

Ranboo sat for a long time his back against a chest just breathing and focusing on anything but the voice in his head. He didn't realize he was warmer until he opened his eyes again expecting to see his basement or his panic room. But when he opened his eyes to was a poster hanging on a wall and a ladder leading up and down. A quick check behind him and he saw a wall of chests.

He was in Techno's storage room and he couldn't remember how he got there. He stood up carefully and moved towards the ladder and climbed it. He steps off onto the main floor and moved over to the fire place and slumped over against the wall beside it. The voice hadn't spoken for a while so he could guess it was gone. Maybe he should have seeked shelter inside earlier.

_'Scaredboo' 'Sadboo' 'Boo needs a hug'_

A different set of voices mumbles in his head. 

He curled up a little more and just stared at nothing. The softer voices had always popped up and talked to him randomly. Rarely did they do more then try to comfort him.

“I just need some sleep.” Ranboo mumbles and lets out a deep sigh. “I hope Phil and Techno get back soon.” He just walked to be around some real people for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to leave a Kudo if you have not already. And also feel free to leave a comment because I might not reply to them, but I do read them and they give me life.
> 
> Also if you have an idea you want to see leave it in a comment, I am open to idea ^-^
> 
> If you like this maybe check out a few of them other minecraft fics I have written.
> 
> Stay safe out there and drink some water.


End file.
